My Prisoner
by hpottkereverdeenjgreen
Summary: what happens when America becomes Englands prisoner? Sorry if this is crap but it's rated M for a reason. Rape, Yaoi, Smut, and coarse language... maybe I should have put those in a different order.


Authors Note: So this is my first One Shot…. I hope it's not crap.

The room was dark. There was a single chair in the middle of the room. There was a man tied to the chair, he was blindfolded with his hands tied behind his back. He had long since stopped trying to struggle against the bonds that tied him. The room was suddenly filled with light as the door opened and someone walked in.

"Who's there?" asked the man in the chair, when he spoke he had a tiny hint of a southern accent; this always happened when he was in a panic. There was no response to his question.

"I mean it, you'd better tell me who the fuck you are" There was still panic in his voice.

"I don't think it matters who I am," responded the second man. His accent was unmistakably British.

"England! What the fuck is going on!"

"I'm not sure I'm going to tell you just yet. I have a few questions for you first, America"

"What makes you think I'd answer your shit questions? There's nothing that you can do to me. You can't kill me, then you wouldn't get your answers."

"I guess you're right," The older country said "I can't do anything that would kill you; But….." America heard England step towards him and felt what was unmistakably a blade against the skin of his shoulder. He then felt the blade being dragged down his body, ripping his shirt open in the process. Surprisingly the knife did not cut his skin. He then felt two cold hands tearing his shirt all the way off. America started to struggle again but he still couldn't get out of the chair. He became aware of warm breath close to his lips; the breathing was slow and steady. It had a sweet smell, too familiar for America's liking.

"England, please" America begged, still with a hint of southern twang "you don't have to do this"

"You're right, I don't have to do this. I want to." America could tell that the Brit was smirking. England thought about all of the things that he could do to America while he was his prisoner. He thought about the perfectly sculpted body, the sweet, hidden eyes, and the lips that should taste something like apple pie. Russia had told him about the 25-centimeter condoms and he wanted to see if the sizing was accurate.

"Ple-" America's final plea was cut off as England kissed him. This was not a gentle kiss; it was rough and forceful. England took advantage of America's need to breath and shoved his tongue into his mouth. England ran his fingers through America's hair occasionally pulling on the short golden locks. He let his hands explore the body that he had lusted after for so long. England dragged his warm, wet tongue down America's neck to his Collar Bone and sucked on it and nipped it until there was a bruise. While he did this he stroked and circled one of America's nipples and placed the other unused hand on America's hip occasionally running it up America's side. He would occasionally squeeze and pull on America's nipple, every time he repeated this action he pulled harder and harder; each time evoking a soft moan from the man in the chair. America tried to hold back the noises England was forcing him to make. America kept thinking 'I will not enjoy this, this does not feel good, this is rape, I will not enjoy this…' but it wasn't working. Every time England ran his fingers through his hair or caressed his neck America became harder and harder. He knew that he was enjoying this far too much.

"Next are your pants." England whispered almost seductively in America's ear. America felt once again the knife blade, but this time it was at his hip. England cut at the hem of America's jeans being careful not to cut him in his ecstasy. After he had both sides of America's pants cut he tore them off and discarded them. He smirked to himself. America clearly had an erection and was trying hard to fight it. He pushed up America's red, white, and blue boxers as far as they would go and he kissed America's inner thigh, making him shudder. America felt England's lips brush against his skin, then nip at it. England pulled down his boxers, uncovering his fully erect penis. England removed America's blindfold and said: "I want you to watch this. I want you to enjoy it fully." And with that he licked the base of America's cock. He felt America shudder and twitch. England watched America's face to see what reactions he got from each new maneuver he tried. Finally he found it, as he licked the underside of America's cock he saw his eyes roll back and his leg began to quiver. England combined this new knowledge with his old knowledge and continued to lick and suck America. While his mouth was busy England used one of his hands to cup America's balls while the other massaged his butt. On occasion he would give both a squeeze making America moan and beg for more. America could feel it, he was about to reach his climax… but England suddenly stopped.

"do-don't stop." America pleaded "Please…. Don't stop."

"you don't get to cum until I say so.," England retorted "and I say I get to first."

America had to wonder how this was going to work. He couldn't touch England with his hands tied behind his back. The only think he might manage to do would be to give him a blow job, but it wouldn't be any good if he didn't have use of his hands.

Just as he thought about this England cut the rope that tied his hands to the chair, America was relieved, but when he tried to move his hands he found that he still couldn't. Just because he wasn't tied to the chair anymore didn't mean he was untied.

"Lie down on the ground" England ordered. America was terrified now, but did what he was told. Completely naked he sat down on the ground and lied on his back. England stood over America, he flipped him roughly over onto his stomach.

"Put your ass in the air and spread your legs." Once America had done so England spread his cheeks apart. England brought his fingers up to America's mouth and commanded him to "suck". After his fingers were deemed ready, but not too lubricated, England wasted no time and stuck them all at once up into America. The pain was unbearable. America saw stars in front of him, and he felt England ruthlessly pound his fingers into him. There was nothing that could make the pain go away. England moved his fingers back and forth trying to loosen America up just enough to take him in. In only took a few seconds for America to start crying and screaming due to the pain and only a few minutes for England to deem him ready. Once England had pulled his fingers out America thought that the pain was over, he couldn't be more wrong. At first England had only probed him with the tip of his penis, which, wasn't so bad, but with a squishing noise he shoved all of his cock into America. He screamed and writhed in pain. England only waited for him to stop squirming before he began to pound into him. America was so tight England almost couldn't control himself. He was so near the edge. But he had to make this last as long as possible. He hit America's prostate and the noise that America made nearly sent him over. So he hit it again and again, and each time America engulfed him and America screamed his name and America pleaded for him to go faster and to go harder. "England! Please! Faster, Faster! Harder!" It was almost as if he was frantic for it. Of course England obliged and gave America everything that he had. Finally it was too much for England. He pounded into America one more time then he came into him. The feeling of being filled pushed America over the edge too and he ejaculated all over the floor and fell onto his side. England pulled out slowly; exhausted he fell down next to America.

The sunlight and a slight breeze came through an open window, the combination of the two woke France up slowly.


End file.
